


Falling For You

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mermaid!Iris, Mermaid!Linda, Myth!AU, Werewolf!Barry, angel!bette, angel!eddie, parkthawne, tad of angst, tumblr fic requests, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Angel, Eddie never really thought about standing still somewhere too long, about becoming attatched to someone, he’s seen the humans and how they grow attatched to another but it never lasts, one of them dies, one of them leaves, they just fall apart. </p><p>There’s also the rules; Don’t grow attatched to mortals, there is a good reason to it, it can ruin an angel to grow attatched to someone only to watch them die and knowing that you’ll live way beyond them. And most importantly, Don’t. Fall. In. Love.</p><p>Eddie never really had a problem with these rules, they made sense to him honestly.</p><p>But then he met her.</p><p>She was like… like nothing he’s ever seen before. Like he just wanted to smile, like she was dipped in sunshine, beauty, grace and everything… everything about her was perfect. </p><p>It took him a while to realize it, but he finally knew what falling for someone meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/gifts), [panromanticbarryallen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panromanticbarryallen).



 

 

 

 

 

“Eddie meet Linda.” Barry said, gesturing from the angel to the mermaid, then back. “Linda meet Eddie.”

The two stared at each other for a bit, not saying anything, before Barry went on.

“You two are getting along great!” Barry said excitedly, a huge goofy grin on his face. “Iris didn’t I tell you they were gonna get along great?”

Iris just sighed, deciding it was best to let her boyfriend live in his world of excitement, though it’s not like she could really do much to help him, he got excited over being  _robbed_  after all.

“Nice to meet you Eddie.” Linda said finally, smiling slightly. “I would shake your hand but…” She pointed to her tail. “I can really stand.”

Eddie frowned, “The human thought of how shaking ones hand can show affection to another is strange anyways.”

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you aren’t human.” Linda said, a smirk on her face.

“No.” Eddie replied. “And neither are you.”

“How’d you guess?” Linda joked. 

“You’re tail gave it away.” Eddie said plainly, clearly not realizing it was a joke.

“Stale sense of humor you’ve got there.” Linda muttered. “So what are you? Not to be rude. I can normally guess these things but you’re giving off a stale vibe.”

“Angel.” Eddie replied, not wanting to be as harsh as he sounded.

Linda raised an eye brow, “I thought angels only came down to earth to follow the Big G’s crap orders? Did I offend him or something and your here to wipe me off the face of the planet?”

Eddie responded only with a blank stare.

“We don’t talk about the “Big G” around Eddie.” Iris said. “He’s kinda MIA…. I’ll fill you in later.”

Linda blinked, her smile dropping, “Oh. Sorry, Eddie.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie said, he wasn’t really sure why he said it, but he just couldn’t stand the fact that she was no longer smiling, but he had no idea why, he just had to let her know it was okay.

“That almost sounded human.” Linda teased with a small smile.

Eddie turned away to hide his small smile back, and the slightly strange burning feeling in his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Eddie!” Iris yelled at the sky. “Get your ass down to earth! We’re going to have a not human party in the cove!”

Iris sighed as nothing happened, “Dammit Eddie! Get down here! Linda’s waiting-“

"Let’s go." Eddie said, spooking Iris.

"When the hell did you get here?" Iris demanded.

"A few seconds ago, when you said ‘Linda’," Eddie replied simply. "Let’s go."

Iris slid a look at Barry who just shrugged.

"Can we get going?" Eddie asked, opening the car door and getting it.  
Iris nodded, “Yeah… c’mon let’s go.” 

* * *

 

"Eddie!" Linda exclaimed. "I’m so glad you came! It’s great to see you again."

Eddie nodded humbly, “You too.”

"Nice to see you too, Linda." Barry muttered.

"So who all else is coming?" Iris asked, glaring at Barry.

"Iris, you invited everyone that’s coming." Linda replied.

“Well crap, I must have forgotten, also crap because me and Barry kinda have plans…” Iris said frowning and slapping her forehead.

“You set up a huge no human party, at  _my_  place, and you have other plans?” Linda exclaimed. “What the hell Iris?!”

“Well, um, I kinda… er thought you were settiting it up… so like, I didn’t invite anyone…” Iris said blushing and feeling horrible. “Look, I’ll… set up something for another time. I’m really,  _really_  sorry.”

Linda sighed, “Hey, it’s no big deal, it was an easy mistake. You and Bear go have fun.”

Eddie blinked, he wasn’t really sure what was going on, “So is there still a party?”

“Eddie, I’m sorry, I thought there was.” Iris apologized. “But-”

“You bring food?” Linda interrupting.

“What?” Iris asked, giving her friend a confused look.

“You bring some food?” Linda repeated. “Maybe some games?”

Iris nodded, “Yeah-”

“Great, me and Wings will play games and eat food, we’ll have our own little party,” Linda said, interrupting Iris again. “You and Barry go and do whatever you had planned. We’ll be fine, right wings?”

Eddie wanted to protest, to point out that as an Angel he had no need to eat, and not to call him “wings”. But Linda gave him a small smile and he felt the heat in his cheeks again and he couldn’t help but nod and say “yeah”. The worst part of it was that he had no idea why.

“You sure?” Barry asked, he too feeling really bad.

“Yeah, but get the food and games before you go.” Linda said.

Then Linda looked at Eddie with a bright smile, “You and I are going to have a real fun time.”

The burning feeling in his cheeks got worse and Eddie couldn’t find any words so he just nodded.

“Eddie, why don’t you help Barry with the food and games?” Iris suggested.

Eddie nodded and followed Barry back to the car.

“Hey, Linda’s a real good friend,” Barry said opening the trunk. “You better treat her real damn fine, okay?”

Eddie nodded, picking up the bag of games, “Of course.”

Barry grabbed the bag of food and they walked back to the cove in silence.

“Is that everything?” Iris asked.

“Yeah.” Barry replied.

“Well, you two should get going.” Linda said. “I don’t want to deny you two of your alone time together.”

Barry turned bright red, “We’re going to a restaurant.”

“Sure you are, Allen. I’ll just have you know that I know where you live.” Linda said. “And I consider Iris as a sister, so you two better be safe and-”

“I think we’ll get going now.” Iris said quickly, turning as red as Barry.

“You get Iris pregnant and then dump her, I’ll make sure you won’t rest easy ever again Allen!” Linda shouted as Barry and Iris walked off.

“He wouldn’t dump her.” Eddie said plainly. “He loves her too much. He wouldn’t leave her if it would save the world.”

Linda stared at Eddie, “Why do you say that?”

“Their love is as plain as day.” Eddie replied. “They are meant for each other, and not just in this reality but in every reality. Their love isn’t just written in their hearts, it’s written in their souls. It’s as bright as the sun to us angels.”

“You can see what’s written on people’s souls?” Linda asked slowly.

“Sometimes,” Eddie replied. “Do you know the human term… ‘soulmate’?”

Linda nodded, “Yeah, I mean it’s not just a human term. But yeah, I know the term.

“Well, it’s real,” Eddie said, sitting down by the edge of the water.

“Real?” Linda asked in disbelief.

“In a way, yes. it’s not really how you think it is though. A soulmate isn’t just the love of your life, it’s your ‘other’. Other mind, other heart, other sould, other  _everything_. It’s the one person, or creature, that you will, no matter what,  _always_  be meant to be with.” Eddie explained. “Sometimes, on a rare occasion, your ‘other’ isn’t a romantic ‘other’. There have been records of soulmates who were bestests of friends, who no one knew better than the other but they showed no romantic love to eachother. But that’s rare-”

“I hate to interrupt but what did you mean by sometimes you can see what’s writen on someone’s soul?” Linda asked, opening a bag of kale chips.

“Well sometimes it’s hard to see who’s written on your soul, who your soulmate is isn’t always clear.” Eddie replied. “But Barry and Iris… I’ve never seen brighter names on souls. They might be breaking a record.”

Linda smiled, “They  _are_  perfect for each other.”

Eddie nodded, also smiling.

“What about me? Can you see who’s written on my soul?” Linda joked, eating another handful of kale chips.

Eddie grinned, “I… I think it says kale chips.”

Linda raised an eyebrow, “Was that a joke? Did Mr. Serious No Jokes the Angel make a  _joke_?”

“Well, with how much you love those kale chips I’m not sure.” Eddie replied with a smirk. 

“Two jokes? Wow someone must be taking a humor class.” Linda teased.

Eddie just smirked.

“Well, I think if you can make jokes you can learn to play monopoly.” Linda said, smirking as she pulled the board game out of the bag.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay that’s it.” Linda said, shaking her head. “How have you beaten me five times in a row now?! Are you using your angel gusto or whatever?”

“I don’t think “gusto” means what you think it does.” Eddie replied, squinting in confusion.

“I mean how is this possible? And I’ve run out of kale chips!” Linda exclaimed, staring at the empty bags of kale chips in front of her.

“I could pop over to a store and get you more.” Eddie suggested.

“Do you even have human money?” Linda asked.

“Oh,” Eddie said, realizing the flaw in his idea. “No. I don’t.”

Linda laughed, “Thanks for the offer though.”

There was a long silent pause as they both stared off into the water, though they both probably had very different things on mind.

“Do… do you have a name on your soul?” Linda asked finally.

“Angels aren’t allowed to fall in love.” Eddie replied slowly, avoiding Linda’s eyes.

“That’s the angels’ rule. Not your soul’s. My question wasn’t if you are in love, it’s if your name has a soul. If you have a soul.” Linda said. “Besides you said yourself that soulmates aren’t always romantic relationships.”

“Angels can’t have any attachments.” Eddie said, avoiding Linda’s question.

“Oh.” Linda said slowly.

Eddie glanced up, Linda was staring into the water, her expression was hard to read but it seemed so sad. Eddie disliked this expression, he wanted to make her smile again but when he opened his mouth he couldn’t find anything to say, so he just shut it and they sat there in silence until Linda announced that she was tired and they said goodbye then Eddie departed.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Iris told me she was planning another not human party.” Linda said, popping a chocolate covered raisin into her mouth. 

“Oh great.” Eddie muttered.

“What? You wanted to go to the last one.” Linda pointed out.

“Yeah but I thought you were throwing it.” Eddie replied. “I’ve heard that Iris’s partying skills are extreme.”

Linda laughed, “That can be true. So you aren’t gonna go?”

“Are you going?” Eddie asked.

Linda sighed, “Sadly I can’t really go to dinner with, you know, no legs. But they’re coming back to the cove so I’ll be joining in that.”

“I could change that you know.” Eddie said suddenly. “Legs, or your lack of them. I could change that. Not permanently but for a time being I could.”

Linda stared at him in disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“There are perks to being an Angel.” Eddie replied with a small smile.

“Then it’s a date.” Linda said, returning the smile.

Eddie stared at Linda, this was a word humans just throw around. She wasn’t being serious. She couldn’t be, right?

Linda glanced up into his eyes, forcing him to look away.

“Eddie…” Linda said slowly. “Eddie… why did you go to the last no human party? Be honest.”

Eddie stared at his hands not replying.

“Oh my god.” Linda muttered.

“Linda… I’m so sorry…” Eddie said, still not looking at her. “I should go-”

Suddenly her lips were on his and they were kissing.

“Don’t be sorry.” Linda said when they stopped kissing.

Eddie just stared at her, this time not so sadly though, a small smile on his face.

“I really should be going though.” Eddie said, a tone of sadness in his voice. “I promised Barry and Iris I would join them for dinner with Joe.”

Linda smiled, “Fine but we better still be on for that date.”

Eddie grinned, “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

And with that, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Edra’ack.” A cold voice boomed.

Eddie was confused, this wasn’t Iris and Barry’s place, and that voice wasn’t human. Then it dawned on him that there were only angels that called him by that name. 

He gulped as an Angel appeared before him.

“Al’le.” Eddie said slowly, bowing to the Angel before him.

“The court has been talking about you, Edra’ack.” Al’le responded. “They are unhappy with how much time you have spent with the humans.

“I was sent down to earth to study the humans. To do so I have to spend time with them.” Eddie pointed out.

“But you have taken a liking to a certain group of humans.” Al’le said.

“They aren’t human though.” Eddie said. “One is a werewolf, two are mermaids-”

“Yes, we know much about the mermaid…  _Linda_.” Al’le said harshly. “Your bond with her has exceeded the point that we at the court can turn our noses to. I had to convince them not to dewing you or banish you from earth until I spoke with you.” Al’le said. “You have a choice to make, Edra’ack. Make it wisely. You have 48 human hours. I suggust you say your goodbyes to the mortals. Goodbye Edra’ack.”

With that Al’le was gone and Eddie was back on earth.

“Eddie! We were beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up!” Iris exclaimed, smiling at him.

Eddie didn’t return the smile, he felt horrible.

“I need to go.” Eddie said.

“What?” Barry and Iris asked in sync.

“Eddie you just got here.” Barry said.

“I know and I’m sorry. But I’m not feeling so great.” Eddie replied, this wasn’t a lie, he felt horrible.

Barry and Iris glanced at each other clearly confused.

“I’m sorry, I really need to go. Maybe we can have dinner another time.” Eddie said, and with that he left.

He didn’t go home, he really didn’t have a home. The only place he could think of was with Linda but he couldn't do that right now. So his next idea was an old Angel friend who was on earth and currently going by “Bette”.

“Edra’ack!” Bette exclaimed when he arrived outside her little cabin.

“I go by-” Eddie stopped himself, should he tell her? Was he going to go by “Eddie” much longer?

“Eddie, I know, I can hear the court bickering about you.” Bette said calmly, look Eddie in the eyes. “Are you going to tell me about Linda?”

“Are they bickering about her now?” Eddie asked. “Because she did nothing wrong.”

“No, Edra’ack, she’s written all over you, she’s made her mark on you.”

Eddie stared at the ground, “You mean...?”

“Yeah. Edra’ack if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve found yourself a soulmate.” Bette said.

“How... How is that possible?” Eddie asked. “I’m an Angel... Angel’s can’t grow attachments, they can’t fall in love.”

Bette looked him in the eyes, “Now Edra’ack, I think we both know that’s not true. 

Eddie stared at the ground, “What am I supposed to do, Bette?”

“I don’t know, I can’t make these choices for you. Eddie, I say this from my heart,  _follow your heart_.”

Eddie stared at her, thinking about what she said for awhile.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Eddie?” Linda asked quickly when he appeared at the cove. “I was beginning to worry that I scared you off.”

“You could never scare me off.” Eddie said softly, giving her a small smile. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong?” Linda demanded when she noticed the sadness in his smile.

“It’s... it’s the Angels.” Eddie replied slowly. “They don’t approve of  _us_.”

“Someone has judging parents.” Linda said, trying to make a joke.

“They don’t want me on earth anymore.” Eddie said, staring at his hands.

“Screw them, what can they do to stop you?” Linda asked.

“Banish me to heaven,” Eddie replied. “Or take my wings.”

“So if you don’t leave earth, if you don’t leave  _me_ , they will take your wings?” Linda said slowly. “Then let them take your wings. I know this sounds selfish Eddie, but I don’t want you to go. Eddie, I’m begging you,  _please stay_.”

Eddie didn’t say anything and Linda was sure she just lost her first ever boyfriend, or almost boyfriend.

“Yes.” Eddie said finally.

Linda didn’t understand at first, “Okay, I’m sorry-”

“ _Yes_.” Eddie repeated, but louder. “Yes, Linda,  _yes_.”

He kissed her.

“I will  _always_  stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I left so room for a possiblity of an add on, or just to leave the rest to your imagination. Peace.


End file.
